tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Norramby Branch Line
Island of Sodor |stations = * 4 * 6 |operator(s) = *North Western Railway *Network Rail *British Railways *London, Midland and Scottish Railway |year_opened = 1915 |no_of_tracks = * 1 * 2 |gauge = |image2 = File:NorrambyBranchLineTVS.png|II File:Norrambybranchline.jpg|I }}The Norramby Branch Line runs to Norramby and was part of the now-defunct Sodor and Mainland Railway. In the television series, the branch line was given to Arthur by Sir Topham Hatt and is commonly known as Arthur's Branch Line. History ''The Railway Series The section of the branch line between Crovan's Gate and Ballahoo was laid in 1853 as part of the main line of the Sodor and Mainland Railway. The line was closed in 1901 following the S&MR's bankruptcy, but was reopened in 1915 as part of the North Western Railway, with the line being extended northwards to Vicarstown and south-eastwards to its new terminus, the coastal town of Norramby. From either Crovan's Gate or Vicarstown, the Norramby Branch Line travels to the town of Ballahoo. From here, the branch travels to the terminus of Norramby. A joint BR/NWR service from Barrow-in-Furness serves the line (hourly; half-hourly at peak times). This service has run since the 1925 Agreement with the LMS. Thomas & Friends In the television series, the line is known as '''Arthur's Branch Line' and was introduced in the fifth series as the Fishing Village Line. When the branch line opened, Sir Topham Hatt first put Thomas in charge, but when Thomas had an accident, Arthur was able to ask Sir Topham Hatt if he could run the branch line. Sir Topham Hatt agreed and, as a result, Arthur now has his own branch line. Operations and Stations The line starts on The Main Line near the Steamworks at The Transfer Yards and junctions with Stepney's Branch Line, then travels to Ballahoo and forks into two ways, one way going toward Henry's Tunnel and the other going to Norramby. The Norramby line then comes to The Fishing Village and Norramby Church Station before ending at the Norramby Seaside Station. The Henry's Tunnel line travels through Ballahoo and crosses over the Hoo Valley Viaduct and ends at The Main Line. Arthur is the only known engine to work on the line. However, other engines have been seen on the line many times. Rolling Stock Locomotives Television Series only File:MainArthurModel.png|Arthur Non-Rail Vehicles Television Series only File:Colinpromo.png|Colin Trivia * For some reason, it was said that the branch line was new in the seventh series, but this line was already introduced in the fourth series. Gallery ''The Railway Series'' File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyRS3.jpg|Crovan's Gate File:TheSadStoryOfHenryRS4.PNG|Henry’s Tunnel File:GoldenJubileeRS4.png|Vicarstown ''Thomas & Friends'' Crovan's Gate to Vicarstown File:EmilySavestheWorld38.png|Crovan's Gate File:DuncanDropsaClanger14.png|The Transfer Yards File:RunawayEngine93.png File:BlueMountainMystery69.png|Woodland Track File:Ding-A-Ling71.png|The Wharf File:PercyandtheBandstand58.png|Sodor River Bridge File:It'sOnlySnow49.png|Ballahoo File:DayoftheDiesels308.png|Ballahoo Town Bridge and village File:PercyAndTheOilPainting45.png|Hoo Valley Viaduct File:BillorBen?26.png|Henry's Tunnel File:JourneyBeyondSodor15.png|Vicarstown Ballahoo to Norramby File:BoldandBrave29.png|The Headlands File:SomethingFishy27.png|The Pier File:TheAdventureBegins2.png|Norramby Fishing Village File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday9.png|Norramby Church Station File:SeeingtheSights74.png|Norramby Beach File:TooHotForThomas63.png|Norramby de:Norramby-Nebenstrecke es:Ramal de Norramby he:שלוחת נורמבי pl:Linia w Norramby ru:Ветка Норрамби Category:North Western Railway Category:Norramby Branch Line Category:Branch lines Category:Sodor and Mainland Railway